pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpie
Caterpie, the Worm pokemon. Caterpie is the tenth pokemon in the fictional fanchise of pokemon. Caterpie is numbered 10 in the National pokedex, and is one of the first pokemon found in pokemon red, blue and yellow. Caterpie is a Basic Stage pokemon. Caterpie evolves into Metapod at Level 7 and is followed by an evolution to Butterfree at Level 10. Caterpie is a pure bug type, though it's final evolution, Butterfree is a Bug/Flying type. Caterpie weighs very little, it's average weight being about two kilograms. It is about one foot tall. Caterpies spend most of their time eating leaves, it has such a voracious appetite that it can eat leaves larger than itself right before your eyes. When threatened, it can release a strong odour from it's antenna, which it uses to ward off predators. Caterpie is a commonly found pokemon in Red, Blue and Yellow versions, though is slightly rarer in Red version. More recently it could be found commonly in Gold and Crystal versions. It is a slightly rarer find in Silver Version; and could only be found during the bug catching contest. In Fire Red and Leaf Green, Caterpie is easily obtainable. However, in Ruby and Sapphire it cannot be caught without trading from fire red and leaf green. In the recent release in Japan, pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Caterpie can be obtained, and is uncommon in both versions. Pokedex Data *Red/Blue: Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. *Pokemon Yellow: If you touch the feeler on the top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself. *Gold: For protection it releases a horrible stench from the antenna on its head to drive away enemies. *Silver: Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. *Crystal: It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body. *Ruby: Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. *Sapphire: Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. *Fire Red: It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. *Leaf Green: Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. *Emerald: Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae. *Diamond: Unknown *Pearl: Unknown Locations and Rarity *Red: Viridian Forest, Route 25. Uncommon *Blue: Viridian Forest, Route 24, Route 25. Common. *Yellow: Viridian Forest. Common *Gold: National Park, Ilex Forest, Route 2, Route 30, Route 31. Common. *Silver: Bug Catching Competition. Uncommon/Rare. *Crystal: National Park, Ilex Forest, Route 2, Route 24, Route 25, Route 30, Route 31 *Ruby: None, Trade from FR/LG/D/P. *Sapphire: None, Trade from FR/LG/D/P. *Fire Red: Viridian Forest, Route 25, Pattern Bush. Common. *Leaf Green: Viridian Forest, Route 25, Pattern Bush. Common. *Emerald: None, Trade from FR/LG/D/P. *Diamond: Route 204, South Area. Can only be found with Fire red inserted into the GBA slot in DS. *Pearl: Route 204, South Area. Can only be found with Fire red inserted into the GBA slot in DS. Attacks Caterpie learns only two attacks, Tackle and String Shot. Other *Type: Bug *Species: Worm *Color: Green *Ability: Shield Dust In The Anime Though Caterpie has quite a few cameos, the only time one of the main characters owned one was when Ash had a caterpie in the episode Ash Catches a pokemon. During the same episode Caterpie evolves to Metapod. All other appearances are cameos. Trivia *Caterpie has suction pads (Located at the bottom of it's feet) that allow it to climb trees and other walls or slopes with ease. *Caterpie is covered with a green skin, however when it grows it sheds that skin and creates a cocoon by covering itself in silk. *Caterpie sucks big Cubone cock1 References *Smogon, Red, blue, yellow, gold, silver, crystal pokedex data. *Serebii, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Fire red, Leaf Green pokedex data. *Serebii, Diamond and Pearl Pokedex Data, *Pokémon Elite, Image sprite. External Links Ash Catches a pokemon episode Category:Bug PokémonCategory:Generation I Pokémon